Oroku Seifer
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Captain | stationed = | rank = Captain (-2410-) | player = | image2 = | caption2 = | insignia1 = }} :For additional uses of "Seifer", see: Seifer. Oroku Seifer was a Starfleet officer and joined Trill to the Seifer symbiont in the early 25th century. He commanded the Federation starship until mid-2410, after which he took command of the . ( , Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge, ) History In Oroku's early years, before Starfleet, and before being joined, he considered going to medical school. (" ") Sometime before 2409, the Oroku host received the Seifer symbiont from its previous host. (" ") 2410 In 2410, on Stardate 87035.4, Seifer and the became caught inside an unidentified spacial anomaly, which immobilized the Phoenix-X and caused the entire crew to undergo horrible nightmares. Despite this, he engaged in sleep-working, where he gave orders to his crew to solve the problem. Using a tachyon beam, which just so happened to converge with two others from two other Phoenix-X's from different timelines, released the ship and crew from the hold. Through this convergence, Seifer was able to speak to Captain Cell, from the year 2390. (" ") At Deep Space 9, Seifer allowed the installation of experimental modifications, designed by the Federation Science Counsel, Bajoran Center for Science and Cardassian Union Science Ministry, to the Phoenix-X's deflector shield. Unfortunately, the alterations, in accordance with the Bajoran wormhole, caused the ship and crew to be transported to a dimension known as Tribble space. There, where space is filled with tribbles, Seifer met Troblor, a giant, deep voiced, lead tribble who plotted to fill the prime universe with tribble, in the same way as his own. After reporting, through a lie, on Troblor's efforts as being successful in the prime universe, Troblor, through a display of space-time power, sent the Phoenix-X home in a flash. Seifer responded to these events by swearing him and his crew to never speak of them again. (" ") While cutting an away mission, on an unexplored planet in the Delta Volanis Cluster, short, due to anomalous interference by genesis and probability devices, Seifer, Kayl, Lox and Kugo were unintentionally transported into parallel universes. Seifer and Kayl found themselves aboard a parallel Phoenix-X in a gender-bent universe. While there, Seifer reluctantly offered himself as a mate, to DaiMon Cida, as a deterrent to Cida destroying that universe's Phoenix-X while its engines were down. This distraction bought Kayl and the crew enough time to get engines working again and transport Seifer and Kayl back to the prime universe. (" ") Shortly after their trip to the gender-bent universe, Seifer, Kayl, Lox and Kugo took an impromptu vacation to the Mirror universe, at its Rura Penthe, a tropical resort planet. Upon returning, Seifer and Lox found they had both grown goatees. (" ", " ") At Facility 4028, Seifer and the Phoenix-X were called to investigate a robbery which was executed by a group of Augments, under the banner as the Children of Khan. There, they had stolen Lore parts with the intention of reassembling him to be their leader. Catching up with them at an abandoned Klingon station in the Briar Patch, Seifer revealed to them Lore's true nature of wanting to destroy all organic species. At this realization, the Augments abandoned Lore, half assembled, and escaped. (" ") Hearing about a movie being made, a long extinct entertainment medium, Oroku Seifer invited Jeffery Jacobs to the Phoenix-X to film the crew. Unknowingly to Seifer, Jacobs was an illegal time traveler from the year 2414 who was intent on using the most tacky tropes in his projects. Upon discovery, Seifer abandoned Jacobs and his crew in space. (" ") An unsanctioned meet with a crewman named Daniels gave Seifer a mission to go back in time to stop a Na'kuhl time traveler named Sayjan from altering the course of the Xindi-Avians. Unfortunately, the took on the time traveling effects, of a Driffen-type comet, accidentally, and, therefore, the mission, and was sent in his place. (" ") After hearing news about several key people in direct relation to past Iconian and Undine galactic events being killed, Seifer personally contacted Captain Menchez to warn him. Menchez, unfortunately, took the warning for his life as an offense. (" ") Capturing ex-Starfleet officer, Avery, Menchez was invited aboard the Phoenix-X and personally toured around by Oroku Seifer. Upon visiting the Phoenix-X's Fall Harvest Festival celebrations, the two became aware of an un-dead-like infection quickly spreading throughout the ship. The two were quick to disagree on what to do next, as Seifer discovered a cure that would put everything back to normal. Unfortunately, with systems malfunctioning, Seifer was forced to beam to the B'Cnah to its Doctor Terek to develop the cure. Before the cure could be implemented, Seifer and Menchez, and the entirety of both their crews, fell victim to the virus. It wouldn't be until the passing of the that Captain Aeris would discover them and assist in their recovery. (" ") Slowly recovering, aboard the Zephyra, in its sickbay, both Seifer and Menchez were expected to be bedded for several months. Their healing would be interrupted by Qu, who then sent them to his own version of Q's Winter Wonderland. Being transported there, Seifer and Menchez, now appearing to be in full health, and Aeris, competed against each other through each of the Wonderland's events, and an unexpected Borg invasion, for the prize of "getting what they want". While there, Seifer dealt with his issues of "reboot" and his desire to reverse his crew being saved from the virus, finally recognizing his obsessions with it. (" ") On Stardate 87421.34, after the Iconian War, Seifer brainstormed calling in sick to his next adventure during a log entry, and, while attempting to delete the entry, a computer malfunction accidentally transmitted it to Earth Spacedock. (" : Part I") On Stardate 87421.5, the Calibus VII un-dead-like infection that plagued the crew of the Phoenix-X was reactivated and Seifer had relieved his senior staff of duty so he could operate the Bridge on his own. (" : Part IV") This reactivated sickness was caused by the direct psionic energies of the Nibiru in an alternate reality when they opened an erratic cluster of blackholes in the Vulcan system. (" ") At some point, Seifer realized the virus was, rather, hacked together poorly, affecting he and his crew partially, where some days they would be infected and others in full health. Seifer booked travel to Qu's Winter Wonderland through Wayfar and attempted to ask for help. Instead, Seifer was led to games until he was apprehended by the environment. For weeks, he feasted on the Wonderland's native Gingerbread men, infecting them, as well, with the virus. Following clues across Spacedock and Q's Winter Wonderland, McCary and Samya found Seifer and received a request from him to find out who was behind the second virus. Instead of being rescued, Seifer was then consumed by an entourage of foliage, where he declared he'd be okay enough to get out of it himself. (" ") Later, Seifer was reported to have survived the imitation Wonderland. He was then sent on a mission to put a stop to an erratic cluster of small blackholes in the Azure sector, with the help of Mayhem. It was there he learned that his sickness was caused by directed psionic energy from the Nibiru, through the clusters. Where Mayhem destroyed the clusters, Seifer wanted to track the Nibiru down personally. When they were attacked by the Breen starship Darkseid, Seifer transferred his crew to it and used the Darkseid to find another cluster of blackholes in the Qo'noS sector. Tracking Seifer on the Phoenix-X, the Captains of Task Force Epsilon found themselves pulled into the alternate universe aboard the Darkseid. Crash-landed on planet Nibiru, Seifer accepted the local claims he was to be their god, despite disapproval from Task Force Epsilon Captains. In accepting his godhood, the Nibiru wiped their psionic powers which ended Seifer's sickness. In exposing their highest leader for unwittingly helping Mayhem in an attempt to destroy the planet, Seifer revealed he never intended on being their god, and was in fact disgusted by their alternate reality. He and the Starfleet officers returned to the Prime universe with the Phoenix-X and Darkseid heavily damaged, in tow. (" ") Returning to Earth, Seifer partook in a game hunt in Thailand before deciding to go to Earth Spacedock to check on the Phoenix-X. Upon returning, Seifer discovered his ship was practically broken and infused with a Breen dissipator charge, unable to be used for prolonged periods and therefore set to be mothballed. ( ) After sometime working as chief of security aboard Earth Spacedock, Seifer was assigned to and took command of the , despite being partially responsible for Ensign Tomsin's duplication. ("Tabletop Beginnings") Personal Seifer has been known to have racquetball matches on the holodeck. (" ") In command style, Seifer has been known to defer to the ''Enterprise''-F when situations get difficult. (" ") Despite being what Kayl would describe as a "slave driver", Seifer has also exhibited feelings of self-consciousness and has gone around asking crew what they think of him. ("The Needs of the Frequent") Relationships Before being joined and going to school, Oroku's life choices were being controlled by a non-corporeal being that fed off his brain's neural energy. (" ") In 2410, Seifer, in an alternate gender-bent universe, offered himself to a female Ferengi, DiaMon Cida, in order to save that universe's Phoenix-X from destruction. While there, he opened up too much about himself and unintentionally drove Cida away. (" ") Enemies Commander Avery Avery had previously promised revenge against Night Gotens, who later was joined as Night Seifer, a previous host. ("The Tiloniam System") In 2410, Avery got his revenge by releasing an un-dead-like virus on the crew of the Phoenix-X. ("STO Halloween", "Winter Wonderland Celebrations") Background information *Oroku Seifer was role played by for the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge in 2014/2015. He was based on Night Seifer. In 2016, he was role played in . *Oroku, the first name, was named after Shredder (Oroku Saki) from the series. *Seifer, the last name, was named after Seifer Almasy from the video game . *Several characters from share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the "fourth wall" that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between characters are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. See also Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Trill Category:Joined Trill Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel